Death Itself
by Stuff3
Summary: Strange as it may sound, they both had met before. A society of fanatics hiding from the truth and a man designed only for destruction. No matter what answer's they were looking for, neither of them would like what they found.
1. Don't look for it

Out in the dark, endless vacuum of space was the remnants of a hard fought battle. The aft half of the ship was still drifting along like that, even long after the battle had been won. But even in that state and after all that time the ship still held precious cargo.

Only one of them had been awake, as she had been for years. She had been counting they're time aboard here, starting from day one which had since stretched to years long ago. She preoccupied herself with counting down to the next second they'd be lost.. and hopefully found. Perhaps now there was-as slim as it may seem-a chance at that.

"Hmm. Interesting" Cortana hummed aloud as she looked into the endless void of space. There were always bright stars to be seen no matter where you looked, perhaps even a distant planet. But no matter what it was, it was always out of reach.

But finally, now there was something else, something much closer, so much so that it took up her entire view. It had already been a few years adrift in space, but now that would all change as they drifted closer to it.

"Chief" she said before turning to the nearby pod, where encased inside was Spartan 117. The only light in the room was emitting off of her and it reflected onto the pod "I might need you soon enough" she said looking through her reflection in the glass to see him. It was blue for a moment before flashing red and other furious colors. She disappeared in the pod's reflection; only a haze of pixels could be seen instead and she was unrecognizable in it. After another 'moment' she then looked down to the planet and normalized as she did. All she could see was vast oceans of red; deserts no doubt, but there seemed to be life on it. Human perhaps? They'd find out soon enough. "This looks like our stop" she said aloud and waited for an answer even though none had come for the last few years. Not from the UNSC or him. "It might get a little rough, but we've handled worse, right?" she said helplessly to the dormant man who did not answer. "Maybe they think we'll be a shooting star" she forced a smile and even a little giggle.

When all Cortana heard was silence she turned over to view the planet once more. "So.. what are you called?" she asked as it got bigger and brighter.

Down on the planet was something that neither Cortana or the Chief would be expecting. And waiting on that planet was some one who had dealt with they're kind before, but never anything like them.

 **Ape City**

Dr. Zaius let out a grumble as he walked through the brightly lit halls of the administration building. So much had happened recently. So much had been revealed. So much...

Slooped and stumbling he brought a hand up to hold his head as he felt a splitting pain come over him. The rattling of the humans in they're cages this night didn't do anything to help him sort things out. So many names ran through his mind as he tried to process everything he'd been through.

Head strong Zira, curious Cornelius, tenacious young Lucius, but one stuck out for him in particular.

"Uhh... Taylor" he let out exhausted as he held his head. It seemed no good lamenting on it, not since he was gone for good. Gone to die in the Forbidden Zone with the female. It seemed inevitable. Not just his death, but that Zaius had to meet him.

He closed the door to his office, successfully cutting himself off from the world if only for a little while. He shuffled over and took a seat behind his desk. Everything was glumly lit up for him by the moonlight trickling in through his ever open window. Once seated back in the comfort of his office he bured his face in his hands and let out a sigh from his chair.

'It doesn't matter now' he thought in the near darkness 'With him gone and the evidence destroyed..' he shook his head breaking his thoughts '.. none of it matters' he reminded himself, almost out loud. He was suddenly jolted from his thoughts at his desk by shouting from outside.

"Dr Zaius! Dr Zaius!" he heard some deep voices holler for him from behind his door. No sooner had he heard them had they appeared before him. Barging through his door like the muscle bound gorillas they were, they stopped before him, but kept on making noise. "Dr. Zaius! Dr. Zaius!" they repeated to him without lowering they're voices.

"What?!" he shouted, holding up his hands to cover his eyes from the light they forced back into the room "What is the meaning of this?!" he responded to them just as loud.

"It's urgent. You must come quickly" The Chief Defender of the Faith scowled at them after lowering his hand.

"And what is so urgent that you would come to me without so much as an excuse?" he spoke down to them from his seat.

"It's out there sir!" one of them pointed while the other nodded "Out there in the Forbidden Zone!" The mere mention of that place brought a bad taste to Zaius's mouth and another great headache. He snarled at both of them.

"Our scouts reported it sir" the other spoke up.

"Reported what? Speak! I am in no mood for any sort of games" The two gorilla's paused and looked to each other before looking back to Zaius.

"They told us sir- they said something fell from the sky". Now it was Zaius who was truly skeptical.

"What?" he snapped quizzically.

"That's what they told us. It was covered in fire. There was a thunderous sound, the ground itself shook" they rambled on to him and Zaius listened intently, silently nodding with each word and development.

"Are you sure they were not dreaming this?" he asked with reservation in his voice, though with all the recent developments he knew better than to question anything at this moment.

"It was no dream sir" they cemented they're stance and Zaius went silent; pondering to himself. "What would you have us do?" they asked after a few moments of silence. He was quick to give them an answer.

Zaius sprang up from his seat "Gather a search party along with all the who witnessed this falling object. Everyone will be armed, given a horse and supplies. We set out immediately"

"Yes sir!" they nodded and ran out to assemble a group.

Once he was alone again Zaius collapsed back into his chair. Feeling another headache coming he rested his head in his hand.

"Not again, not again. Too soon, too soon" he kept muttering. But it wouldn't happen again, not if he had anything to say about it. This won't be like last time. He wouldn't have another 'Taylor' on this planet. Whatever this was and who ever came with it, he would not let history repeat itself.


	2. You may not like what you find

"Chief!" he heard Cortana's distant voice scream to him. She sounded hurt, afraid and vulnerable. "Chief!" she screamed again and even louder than before. In a sudden surge of power he sprung out of his pod, his boots rupturing the floor beneath him when he landed. His head darted from side to side, instantly locking onto the A.I. at the pedestal before him.

"Cortana" his iron voice rang out in alarm; the first time in years though he didn't know that just yet. She seemed relieved to see him let alone hear him speak. Springing over his hands fell to her sides and he cradled the panel she stood on "What's wrong?! Are you hurt?"

"No" she raised her hands in an attempt at reassurance "Everything's fine" she smiled, but the sound in her voice made it seem otherwise. A brief moment of silence came between them as she let out the closest thing to a breath she had. "We made it. We landed"

Landed. That word stuck out to him more than all the others.

Chief stood up and looked around. The ship was more battered and beaten than the last time he'd seen it. And that was years ago. "You don't say" he joked dryly.

"I missed you" she whimpered. He turned his head to her.

"Yeah.. I did too". After acknowledging her safety, his instincts went to his assault rifle and the pistol at his side; both still loaded and ready if he needed them. Looking up from it he looked out the nearby window. It was now that he saw only darkness on the outside, but not because of space. The part of the ship was buried deep in the ground and he would have to look elsewhere to know what was awaiting them out there. He didn't have to go far "What can we expect from here?" he asked aloud as he looked around.

She told him of the desert they were encased in, but that there was a lush forest out there somewhere. Looking out he could see some strands of light making it's way in through the fractured shell of the ship. If he looked hard enough he could even see the sky through these cracks.

"What about company?" he asked.

She turned her head to a small nearby opening in the ship where the outside world could be seen. "Looks like were about to find out" she said almost excited. His head followed hers and he thought he saw something moving on the outside. It was large enough for maybe her to fit through, but not him. He'd have to go elsewhere to find his exit. Chief looked from it and back to her.

"Stay here. I'll go check it out" he said taking a step forward.

"I'm not going anywhere" she crossed her arms as he turned his back to her and walked away. She didn't like seeing this side of him, not when he finally just came back. "Chief" she let out in a fragile voice. With his hands on two sides of the remnants of walls he looked back to her. She didn't say anything at first, but when she did she said it with a smile. "Just play nice".

 **Out in the Forbidden Zone**

The thunderous stampeding of the horses did little to drown the dreadful thoughts he had. They had ridden through the night till the sun had come up, continuing on all day and didn't stop once. They just kept riding deeper and deeper into the Forbidden Zone. It hadn't changed from last time and it never will. Only death and bad memories lingered here; ancient wrongdoings of the past.

And somewhere out there was another one of them; another man. But things wouldn't end up like they had last time. With ten gorilla's, each one armed with rifles and explosives he didn't anticipate any trouble though he expected to find a good helping of it. With Dr. Zaius it made eleven, though he wouldn't be doing the fighting and he wouldn't become a captive either.

"Just a little while longer" one of them said to him. He said nothing in response, but did when they said something else.

"There it is!" one of them pointed to the distance. Stopping atop they're horses each one of them peered forward to get a better look at this... monstrosity.

Running across the ground was a new kind of battle scar for the land. A deep wide trench that stretched for miles to the horizon. Then off in the distance, almost like the edge of the world was where it seemed to end was a strange object. Protruding up from the ground, it looked almost like a mountain, but it couldn't be it wasn't natural; it looked like it was made of metal not stone.

Zaius snapped the reins in his hand "Let's get closer" he urged as they continued on they're path; closer to this object.

The closer they got the more imposing it was. Casting a large shadow they were trapped under it long before they even reached it, but eventually they did. Circling around the obstruction they looked over every detail. It certainly took damage when it came down, the reports that it was on fire being well founded. It's schorched outer shell was black and there was some interceptions on it that were hardly noticeable and even then barely legible. As for the rest, it seemed almost hollow and there were multiple openings made in it. Some seemed to be placed there naturally, but most others seemed to be forced; large dents and hole's were littered throughout the structure. They couldn't see inside, but Zaius got the feeling of despair the closer they came to it and now he had the chance to go inside. It was like a catacomb.

"What do you think's inside?" one of the gorilla's asked as they all looked at it.

"We'll have to find out" another answered.

'It may not come to that' Zaius thought. Nothing could survive in something like this. And no one would ever find it since it was all the way out here. But he had to be cautious about this, he had to know for certain. An amusing thought crept into his mind that Cornelius and Zira would love to see this. But they were back awaiting trial.

"There's enough room for us to get in there without explosives" he said. Perhaps they could maneuver unnoticed. But would what the have be enough to get rid of it? Burying it seemed out of the question. The amount they'd to do it would attract too much attention and they would be leaving it for some one else to find.

"How did it get here?" someone asked

"It flew didn't it?"

"Clearly not" another chuckled "Flight's improbable" he pointed "as this clearly shows" they all seemed to share a laugh, but Zaius didn't join in. He knew what this was made for. It's size could hold an entire army. Even if they all perished, their ship had to be destroyed.

'Have they come for you Taylor?' he thought to himself.

One end of the ship was completely torn open revealing the skeleton inside, with it's other inner workings hidden in shadows. Whether this was through the plummet or beforehand he didn't know, but that wasn't his concern. They brought their horses before it and dismounted. They tried to peer inside, but found nothing; only darkness hiding it's secrets. One of them hit it with the butt of his gun and a loud banging droned from the structure and echoed down inside of it.

The horses suddenly began to kick about and buck wildly.

"Grab ahold of them!" Zaius ordered and three of them stayed behind and gathered the horses. "Stop making so much noise!" He didn't want to alert anything. After managing to calm the horses down they turned back to the structure. The group took a few steps forward, but suddenly stopped cold. They heard something; all of them did. Something from inside of the structure. Something coming towards them. The gorilla's moved to block Dr. Zaius from what was coming, each one pointing the rifle forward. The sound from inside seemed to stop. Looking low to the ground thought he saw something reflective appear inside.

Black fingers came out from the shadows and traced the sides of the ships. Grabbing ahold they propelled the rest of it forward. At the mere sight of it left all the apes speechless.

 **Inside the Forward Unto Dawn**

Chief followed his radar as he maneuvered through the ship, occasionally getting hit by stray strands of light trickling in through the ship, but staying mostly in darkness. His path was neither straight or narrow due to the horrendous shape of the ship, but he made his way through it casually and without complaint. These catacombs he called 'home' for the last few years wouldn't miss him if he got out to stretch his legs. On his radar he could see the edges of the ship or whatever was left if it traced out. But on the other side was something else. No doubt they were the inhabitants of this planet come to check in on them. A rumbling from the ship came out from the opening he was heading towards.

'At least they had the curtesy to knock' he could hear Cortana quip even though she wasn't with him. He didn't know what to expect. He just knew there were eleven of them. Ducking under a partially collapsed ceiling and crouching forward he made his saw towards the open world.

And that's when he saw them.

There were eleven of them alright, and behind them were just as many horses. He could see them all peaking inside, but they didn't seem to notice him just yet. They all looked hairy, almost sub-human, but he took notice that they all had guns. With his assault rifle on his back and his pistol to his side he knew he'd be able to outshoot them, but he hoped it wouldn't come to that. But perhaps they weren't primitive, maybe they could even help them.

Reaching out to grab ahold of two jagged walls he pushed himself forward. He was just as shocked as they were by what they saw.

Monkeys?

"What is that?!" one of them hollered.

'They can talk?' Chief thought. He didn't think anything more as they all pointed the rifles at him and a hail of bullets came at him. The shots echoed through the barren land and down into the Forward Unto Dawn. With his feet firmly planted in the ground he stood in place and took the barrage effortlessly; his shields were barely affected by it. He took another step forward as another barrage came at him, again to no affect. Another step and another volley came at him. It didn't seem like this was going to end well. It certainly didn't start off so.

They had begun to reload, but one of them pulled out a club and charged him. Chief stood his ground and when he was close enough grabbed his arm stopping him mid-swing. The ape struggled in his grip and all the others seemed to freeze in place to watch. Chief still hadn't budged from his place.

"You let him go!" one shouted as he towered over they're companion. Then they were taking aim at him again. Chief reared his arm back and flung it forward releasing the ape into the air over the rest of them.

Zaius watched as one of his guards came hurling through the air, flying over they're group and the horses. Zaius ducked down to the ground under all the commotion to look behind and see him land hard on the ground. He waited for him to get up and rejoin them, only he didn't. Looking over through the legs of the other's Zaius saw the armored man approach them. He quickly picked himself up and ran!

He wasn't going to get captured again. He ran to his horse only be instantly thrown off and knocked to the ground. Even more of the horses flailed about and some ran off. On the ground he saw the carnage unfolding.

The armored man had charged into their group. His fists bearing down on one as they others surrounded him, but he didn't seem worried, not that any emotion could be seen through his helmet. He quickly snapped his foot back sending another one flying as the rest beat down on him with they're fists, guns or clubs, but none had any affect.

Zaius quickly picked himself up and moved around them, watching every movement. Despite superior numbers and all their efforts they were being demolished; he kicked one in the chest and he fell back, landing near back near Zaius. Zaius then tore his eyes from them and looked to the structure that housed him. Maybe there was something he could still do about all this. Reaching out to the unresponsive gorilla's belt before him he ripped off some of the explosives. Putting his hands to the ground he pushed himself up and ran around the battle unfolding.

Shouts and grunts escaped from the apes, but nothing came from the armored man. With the explosives dangling from his hand Zaius ran inside, into the darkness of the construction; to destroy any other secrets it may have.

The dark catacombs entombed the Minister of Science and he felt dreadfully out of place in all of this, which is exactly why it had to be destroyed. Judging by the beating this had already taken he knew it could be done, but didn't know if this would be enough.

"Chief?" a soft feminine suddenly called out and it stopped him dead in his tracks. Looking over the remnants of a dark hallway he saw a bright blue light trickling out of a room. Puzzled, curious and intent on ridding his world of this he pressed on towards the light and the voice. "Chief?" he heard her say again. It was chilling to hear such a thing. The blue light flashed and flickered in a haze of red before settling back on blue. He moved through an obstruction sideways before ducking down under a piece of the a collapsed wall. The closer he got the brighter the light shined. He stood next to a seemingly stable doorway that held the light and woman inside. Peering over he saw the source of it all.

The entire room was illuminated by a small pedestal in the middle. Standing atop it was a small blue, yet distinctly human woman.

"Chief?" she said again looking at the doorway. Silently Zaius moved into the room and her view.

"No" he answered.

The look that came across her face was a mix of a lot of things; Shock, surprise, curiosity, and just a little bit of fear. Zaius made his way forward.

"Who are you?" she asked as he stood over her.

"It doesn't matter" he answered with venom in his voice. That answer stirred something in her, but he didn't dwell on it. He step the explosives down at the base of the pedestal.

"What are you doing?" she asked now visibly concerned.

"Ridding myself of another problem"

"What?!" she let out and tried to reach down to stop him "No you can't-"

"I must!" he growled cutting her off. He was so focused on that, that he didn't see her look away from him, nor did he hear anyone else's footsteps approaching.

"CHIEF!" she shouted. Snapping his head towards the door Zaius saw the armored man bearing down on him. He darted forward and raised his foot. Zaius rolled out of the way as he slammed it down onto the hard metal floor where he once knelt. The helmet turned in his direction as Zaius was backed against the wall. The woman remained where she was. Couldn't she move? Zaius raised himself up and grilled the two of them down. He noticed that the armored man, this 'Chief' had returned here to finish him off. That of course, could only mean one thing.

"I suppose I don't have to ask what happened to the others out there" Zaius snarled. The silence he received was more than he needed. "I thought as much"

"You attacked me first" a voice came from the helmet.

'So it does talk' Zais thought. Sadly it wasn't mute. "On an assumption well founded it seemed" he said aloud.

"Hardly" he said with a voice just as hard. His guard was not lowered "I was intent on asking for help"

Zaius snorted "You'll find none here" he shook his head.

"Not through any fault of us." the woman spoke up, placing a hand on her chest "I assure we just-"

"I can only imagine what you want" Zaius cut her off, putting Chief even more on edge. "Another one of your kind came this way not too long ago". The two of them were shocked by that revelation, though only she showed it.

"Cortana.." Chief seemed to be asking, but didn't take his eyes off Zaius.

"It could be help" she said turning to him. If he was relieved by this he didn't show it. "We have to find him"

"I doubt that very much" Zaius said interjecting himself into the conversation again. Chief tensed up again and Zaius noticed the explosives still at his feet. "He's gone. Wandered deep into the Forbidden Zone" Neither one of them said anything. They wanted more out of him "Would you like to follow him? Your a lot alike I can already tell. Perhaps even worse"

"I could only imagine, given how you treated him" Cortana scolded.

"Only what his kind deserved. No less than you".

"What did he do?"

"Hmph" Zaius let out "All you see outside is his doing". The both of them looked to each other and then back to him. "His ship crashed just as yours had, though it was much smaller" he explained.

"We have to find him" Cortana said again with certainty and Chief nodded. She then looked to Zaius. "An intelligent Ape" she crossed her arms "What else could this planet hold?". Zira would like this one, he had no doubt of that. Luscious may even find this 'Chief' amusing.

"You're as oblivious as the last one" Zaius said and silence followed it. The two of them kept staring at him and made it all the more unbearable. "If your going to kill me than just get it over with". Both of them studied him silently and he did the same to them. Breaking his look on him Chief looked down to the explosives he left at his feet. Crouching down he reached his arm down and grabbed ahold of it. Zaius flinched though nothing came at him, but he could only imagine what he planned to do with those.

Scrutinizing them in his hands Chief flung them over his shoulder. Then he looked to Zaius.

"If you want to get out here I suggest you try and catch one of those horses" he said emotionlessly. Was that a suggestion?

Zaius just raised an eyebrow.

"You would let me go?" he asked skeptically.

"Not if you hang out here much longer". There was a resolve in his voice, he sounded like his mind was made up and that would be the final say on the matter. Zaius made a move towards the door, sliding across the floor, but keeping his gaze on them. "I'll be keeping this" Chief said tapping the item strung over his shoulder.

"Keep it" Zaius grilled coming to a begrudging acceptance "I'm sure you have use for it." he raised a finger "But do not think that I will allow this to stand" he pointed to the floor below them.

"You'll need more than that" Cortana said. Zaius said nothing in response and they said nothing to detain him further. He backed away from them and they watched as he slumped out of the door way.

Once out of view he ran for the nearest exit. Making his way out of the winding and tattered ship he found himself on the surprising familiar and friendly ground of the Forbidden Zone. As disturbing as it already was, to add to it all were his guards. They were littered across the ground with they're weapons and bodies broken with splatters of blood around them. And all the horses were gone as well; only they're tracks remained.

This looked like the end for him. With no food or water, he would surely die out here.

"Hey" a gravely voice called out to him and his heart skipped a beat. Turning around he saw the Master Chief, but he wasn't alone, though there was no sign of the woman. By his side was a horse and in his hands were the reigns. "I think you need this more than I do" Zaius remained in his place. He didn't even blink and it didn't seem like he registered the words spoken to him. "Well come on" he said again. Now Zaius stirred, but he still didn't move. But the Chief did.

He slid his foot across the ground kicking up dirt as he did. The horse kept up with his casual pace and he soon closed the distance between them. Towering over the ape he offered the reigns to him.

"Here" he spoke and Zaius looked at him skeptically. Eventually he took them in his hands. "There's enough food and water in there for your trip back" he said with certainty despite not knowing where he would go. Checking it himself Zaius realized this to be true. He looked up to the Chief.

"I suppose you left the female behind" he said scornfully.

"Not quite" he heard her voice, but saw no sign of her. He turned his head in all directions, but didn't see her anywhere.

"You better get going" Chief said interrupting his search. His face looked defiant, but he didn't argue. He jumped onto the horse and now looked down at Chief.

"And where will you go? There is nothing, but death here"

Chief looked around at his surroundings. He was certainly right, there was nothing left here. Even the Forward Unto Dawn was a remnant of a forgotten time.

"The other one" Chief paused "Where is he?". Zaius looked around and seemed to question himself on whether to answer. Eventually he chose to comply.

"He headed off that way when last I saw him" he nodded off in the right direction and Chief looked out to the distance with him. He would find the beach that way, along with the sealed off caves.. and something else.

The Truth.


End file.
